


Bluebird

by Konfessor2U



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Artificial Intelligence, Captain America: The First Avenger, Crossover, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Lazarus - Freeform, M/M, Westworld season 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: Tony is recruited to help with Project Lazarus. The people need Captain America back.





	Bluebird

Tony entered the main conference room at S.H.I.E.L.D., his latest pair of high tech sunglasses on, along with his fake public smile. After all, he was a people pleaser. He didn’t wait to be addressed.

“If this is about another sex tape, it wasn’t me. Unless it was huge, then of course it was--”

“Save it, Stark.” Tony was face to face with a somber looking Fury. The director waved an arm to indicate a room full of people, some of them Tony actually recognized. He glanced at Pepper. Her expression was a strange mix of shock, anger, and embarrassment for him. Now he was really puzzled. “There is a situation at hand, more important than your peacock feather showgirl act.”

“Hey, Iron Man is not--”

“I said. Save. It.” Tony didn’t step back when Fury moved into his personal space, he just looked up at him with a face of pure innocence. It was an imitation of a child being scolded, because he was so ready to play the scolded child over one of his recent fuck ups. “Sit down before I make you sit down.” Tony sat at the only open chair. The stranger next to him looked rather amused at the entire exchange, dark eyebrows arched beneath plastic framed glasses.

“I know your father spent most of his life looking for him, so we will lead with this.” Fury slid a pile of photos over to Tony. He recognized the plane wreck immediately, he had seen schematics for this plane every day of his childhood. His father had been driven mad trying to find it. It drove him to his vices.

“You found him?” He could barely even speak. His voice squeaked out in a way he should feel embarrassed about but he really couldn’t care any less as he flipped through the other pictures of the wreck. Everyone in the room seemed to empathize with him. The last photo was of Steve Rogers himself, lifeless and pale. Icicles were hanging on to wherever they could grasp his body, a tiny photo of a woman on the dashboard in front of him.

“Our team attempted to thaw and resuscitate him. Howard’s notes mentioned that he could be frozen in cyro and thawed when needed, but this was different. He’s gone.”

After a more thorough look at them again, Tony pushed the photos to the center of the table. “This is a terrible way to give me the news, what’s with all the fanfare?” Tony tried to sound pissed off but he was just defeated. He slumped back into his chair and pushed his sunglasses up into his hair to rub his eyes.

“The people need Captain America.” Fury offered nothing more.

“Ooookay. So, you want me to create another super solider? I’m flattered that you thought of me, really, I am, but I’ve reviewed Dr. Banner’s notes. Gamma and vita-rays are serious business when it goes wrong. Howard and Erskine were lucky to get it right in the first place.”

“No, I don’t want you to repeat Howard’s work. You’ll make your own version of him. This is where Bernard comes in. Tony, this is Bernard Lowe, head of programming at Westworld.”

Tony turned to the man on his right and shook his hand weakly. “Oh…” He finally caught on to what they wanted him for, and his vision went a little fuzzy around the edges. “Is this… legal?”

“It is, so long as he has a handler. The government is funding S.H.I.E.L.D. for the project entirely, not publicly of course. A little patriotism could go a long way right now. No one needs to know.” Fury slid copies of the contract to both Tony and Bernard. The programmer signed his without even reading it. “All anyone will know is that we found him frozen at the bottom of the Atlantic.”

“A handler?” Tony was still hung up on the word, looking slightly frantic.

“More like," Bernard paused a moment to find the right words, "A behavior analyst, someone to watch his code, work out the bugs, upgrade and service as needed.” Bernard spoke quietly to Tony, apparently sensitive to the fact that he was on the edge of a mental breakdown.

“And that will be you, I guess, _Bernard_?” Tony’s tone was nothing but accusatory.

Bernard simply smiled, “No, Mr. Stark, it will be you. You are a phenomenal coder. There is no one better for the job.”

“As Iron Man, you can accompany him on missions, keep track of him.” Fury, the bastard, actually looked hopeful as he propositioned Tony. “I know this is a lot to take in.”

Tony stood slowly, collecting himself. “A lot to take in?” He laughed, sort of maniacally. Pepper cleared her throat. When he caught his breathe, he turned to Bernard. “It was nice to meet you, please give Clementine my best, she was great.” He winked at him, while buttoning his suit jacket. “Fury, don’t call me to anymore of these bullshit meetings. This is fucking crazy.”

Pepper rushed out after him, hoping to convince him to change his mind. Stark Industries had been trying to get involved in Host manufacturing and development for years, consistently being rejected in the final stages of board review. Bernard took his glasses off to wipe them clean, eyebrows furrowed in thought as conversation started to pick up around the room. Fury’s hand on his shoulder came with the reassurance that Stark would come around and be part of Project Lazarus.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to update every other week, but my life is busy and crazy. No promises, but everything is all planned out.
> 
> Slow build to explicit. Enjoy! Leave me some love. :)


End file.
